


OCASO

by BigProblem_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigProblem_24/pseuds/BigProblem_24
Summary: John pousou seus olhos da cor de um céu azulado aos olhos castanhos e doces de Claudia.





	

A grande bola laranja que acima do céu surgia afundava lentamente no mar, espelhando intensidade de seus puros raios alaranjado  
na agua.  
O sopro do vento sobre a agua ondulantes foram os únicos sons daquela tarde na praia.

Os amantes, assistiam, calmos, aquela cena com seus inimagináveis pensamentos e olhares perdidos.

John pousou seus olhos da cor de um céu azulado aos olhos castanhos e doces de Claudia.  
Os dois sorriam com os lábios, como se os olhares falassem a mesma língua.  
John envolveu seu braço esquerdo na cintura de sua mulher, aproximando-a de seu corpo.  
Claudia deitou delicadamente o rosto no ombro dele se entia feliz. Ficaram por mais uns minutos adirando ocaso.

*********************************************

 

Com uma tampa quadrada de papelão branca e um laço azul decorando, ela cobria uma caixa alva de presente em cima do balcão, ao ouvir os passos  
do John se aproximando da cozinha. Foi tão rápido que não deu para saber o que havia dentro. Escondeu o presente atrás da caixa de cereal  
que por centímetros quase não o revelou.  
Levou a boca, a xícara de café quando John apareceu; pouso-a novamente no balcão e aproximou-se do marido.  
Ajudou-o com a camisa bege, abotoando de baixo para cima calmamente. John fitava com seus lindos olhos azuis e um sorriso encantador.

\-- Está animado? -- perguntou ao ajeitar a gola da camisa.  
\-- Para trabalhar? Obvio que não. -- brincou com a pergunta da esposa, fazendo-a sorrir pois era o que ele mais amava.

John era um policial. Por não ter frequentado a faculdade, esse era o único emprego que garantiria um salário  
digno para o casal. Mesmo garantindo seu futuro era uma atividade arriscada, tanto para ele quanto para seus colegas.  
Mas John era muito inteligente - por experiencia.  
Seus braços fortes e dourados cruzaram-se na cintura de Claudia. Ela envolveu os dela no pescoço dele. Eles se olharam por segundos  
até John beija-la delicadamente nos lábios.  
Ele se foi para trabalhar.  
Era o dia deles; primiero aniversário de casamento. John não conseguiu uma folga no trabalho, mas prometeu chegar mais cedo em casa.

**************************************************


End file.
